


Eyes, breaking all walls

by NarcissisticAsshole



Series: There's no turning back from a path carved in stone [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Altruism, Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Peer Pressure, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole
Summary: The eyes were watching, expecting him to do something, to shoot his crossbow at the child.(Aka, in which i take the term "peer pressure" too seriously.)
Series: There's no turning back from a path carved in stone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966168
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Eyes, breaking all walls

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me give this man actual motivations for the things he does beyond "i wanna murder".

He could feel the eyes, staring at him.

Expecting.

Hoping.

Awaiting.

It should be obvious, really. He wasn’t good with situations like these- situations in which he was forced to act in a stage, in which there were eyes staring at every piece of his soul, judging. Expecting him to do something- to know the script. To act, talk, to say something.

He hated it.

He wasn’t supposed to be there- he should be back there in his chair, watching the show unfold. Watching from the backrows, and awaiting the right moment to unleash his power against those he was sitting among.

Instead, he got to stare at a child’s terrified eyes as the crowd expectantly awaited for him to raise his crossbow against him. 

Ideally, he shouldn’t be there. 

But he never got what he wanted, now did he?

The child- Tubbo, they had called him. He seemed to be a nice kid, from the stories he’d heard from Tommy. God, he never stopped talking about him. ‘Tubbo’ this, ‘Tubbo’ that. It would have been annoying if it weren't the only time he got to see Tommy happy. He barely smiled anymore. The only times he managed to catch the other smiling, was when he talked about Tubbo. He smiled sadly at the thought.

“Techno, you know what to do.”

He did.

But the mere thought sent shivers down his spine.

Despite not knowing him, the mere image of his blood on his hands made him double over. It made his hands shake, his body refusing to move in a way it hadn’t for a long time. He didn’t want to do it, but he felt the eyes staring at him, awaiting for him to murder the child.

They awaited for a show worthy of their time, and he was more than ready to comply.

(He had blood in his hands, and he distantly managed to catch a child’s screams.)

(He would have stopped. He should have stopped.)

(But the eyes were watching.)

(He couldn't stop.)

**Author's Note:**

> Peer pressure go brr
> 
> Here's the [LINK](https://discord.gg/ju4CnJaZzg) to a MCYT server where you can meet other artists and writers such as myself!


End file.
